Fiery Abode
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Flame Princess invites Water Prince over to her house and attempts to get "cozy" with him. TIDALFLAME! Don't like, don't read/review!


Fiery Abode

I can't stop thinking of ideas for this pairing.

* * *

Flame Princess invited Water Prince over to her house for the first time, wanting him to see where she lived.

She remembered that Flame Prince had taken Water Princess to the Fire Kingdom earlier in their beginning. However, Flame Princess was hesitant to return to the Fire Kingdom for anything, and she certainly did not want to put her Water Prince in any sort of danger like that.

Flame Princess preferred her life _outside_ the Fire Kingdom, away from her father and the other Flame People.

"It may not look like much," Flame Princess said, looking up at her house while standing next to Water Prince, "but it suits me better than that lamp I used to stay in when I lived in the Fire Kingdom."

"It certainly looks...cozy." Water Prince said.

It was his first time seeing a house that was purposely ablaze.

Flame Princess looked at Water Prince, then at her house, and she got an idea.

"You wanna..." she asked casually, "see inside?"

"I would like to," Water Prince replied, "but how can I go in if it's burning like that?"

Flame Princess looked up at the house.

"I got this." she said coolly.

She zipped inside and put her hands on the wall, then she absorbed allthe fire into her body until the house was no long blazing. Then she rushed back outside.

"Just like that!" Flame Princess uttered proudly.

"Wow, you're good." Water Prince responded.

"I'm good at other things too." Flame Princess said frolicsomely.

She grabbed the aquatic prince's hand.

"Let's go." the Fire Princess said quietly.

She then led him into her temporarily extinguished house.

"Wow," Water Prince spoke "this _is_ cozy."

"I know," Flame Princesz said coyly, "but you know what? The _bed_ is even cozier."

"Huh?" Water Prince replied.

Flame Princess playfully pushed him down onto her bed.

"Whoa!" he gasped.

Then she crawled over top of him.

"See," Flame Princess said, "cozy."

"Whoa." Water Prince said, surprised.

Flame Princess kissed him on his forward, then his lips, then all other parts of his face, while the prince just laid there and giggled.

"You make me glow so hard." Flame Princess sighed in between kisses.

The excitement roused their elements, and their contact started to created a significant ammount of steam.

Just then, Finn and Jake were passing by and they noticed that the fire of Flame Princess's house was out.

"Hey look," Finn said, "Flame Princess's house is extinguished."

They got closer and were concerned about the immense amount of steam.

"Flame Princess?" Finn called.

Inside the house, Flame Princess heard Finn calling her.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

"What's going on?" Water Prince responded.

"Stay here, I'll handle this." Flame Princess said.

She hurried outside just as Finn and Jake were getting closer.

"Hey, boys," she said casually, "what brings you by?"

"We were just passing by," Jake said, "and we saw that your house was out."

"Yeah," Finn added, "what gives?"

"Oh nothing," Flame Princess said, trying to get them away from the door, "I just wanted to see what the house felt like when it wasn't on fire."

"Okay," Finn replied, "but what about the steam?"

"...I was...cleaning." Flame Princess stated.

The guys looked on in confusion.

"Well guys I guess you two should be on your way." Flame Princess said nonchalantly.

"But..." Finn tried to reply.

"I said, on your WAY!" Flame Princess uttered, bursting into flames as she lost her temper.

With that, Finn and Jake ran in the opposite direction, then Flame Princess calmed down.

She walked back in to the house.

"Wow," Flame Princess said, "that was a close call."

"Very close." Water Prince said, still sitting on her bed.

"Now where were we?" Flame Princess voiced, "Oh right, Tier 4!"

She then pushed Water Prince back down and crawled back over top of him, then continued to caress her Water Prince, while he ran his moist fingers through her drooping locks of hair.

* * *

Yeah, soon I'll do another Flame PrincexWater Princess fic.


End file.
